


Bad Dreams

by eyebrowsatlarge



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, but just in the dream, not real blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyebrowsatlarge/pseuds/eyebrowsatlarge
Summary: You have a bad dream. Percival is there to comfort you. Written for a Tumblr prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! This can also be found on my Tumblr [here.](http://eyebrowsatlarge.tumblr.com/post/155114322887/hi-i-really-love-your-one-shots-could-you-please)

You’re lying in bed next to Percival. He’s got you wrapped snugly in his arms and he’s kissing the top of your head and everything is fine until you feel a warm wetness seep into the front of your nightgown. You wriggle out of his grasp and touch the front of yourself, eyes going wide when your palm comes back red.

“Percival?”

He doesn’t answer, and you push him onto his back, gasping at the sight of his nightshirt covered in blood. Your hands scramble to his chest, trying to find the source of the blood but there seems to be no wound. And yet the blood continues to pour, running over the edge of the bed now and puddling on the floor. You mutter a string of expletives under your breath, tears falling from your eyes as you try impotently to staunch the flow of blood from an injury that doesn’t exist. You can feel your nightgown starting to soak through as the blood rises higher in the room. You never knew so much blood could come from one person.

Percival is pale now, and his skin feels cold and you know he’s going to die but just as he does you startle awake.

You sit up with a gasp, and sobs wrack your body. You feel Percival stir next to you, and then a pair of strong arms wrap around your waist and lips press against your shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Percival asks, voice rough from sleep. You feel bad for waking him up, but you turn and press your face into the crook of his neck as your tears continue to fall.

“I had the most awful dream.”

His fingertips run up and down your back as he rocks you gently from side to side and hums softly in your ear.

“It’s alright, dear. I’m here. I’ve got you.”

You clutch his night shirt and your sobs start to turn to hiccups as the tears subside. He pulls back from you slightly and his hands come to your cheeks to wipe away your tears. He presses a kiss to your forehead and then your lips as you cling to him.

“Do you want to talk about your dream?”

You shake your head. “No, just- You died and I couldn’t- I couldn’t do anything.”

He tugs you back into a hug and kisses your cheek.

“Oh, darling, I’m sorry.” His fingers are in your hair, and you breathing has started to even as he keeps talking. “You don’t have to worry about that, alright? I’m here now, and I’m going to be just fine.”

You nod against his shoulder, squeezing his waist tightly. You know you don’t have anything to worry about. Not really, anyway. But your dream had been so realistic that you can’t quite shake the upset it caused you.

“Just promise me you’ll always come back to me.” You’re certain he can’t promise that, but you’d just like to hear him say it.

“I promise. I could never leave someone I love so dearly.”

You’re satisfied with his answer, so you kiss the underside of his jaw and tell him you love him too. You think you could probably fall asleep again without another nightmare, so you extricate yourself from his grasp just long enough to lie down and then tug on his sleeve so that he lays down next to you. He wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you close to him, and you press a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Goodnight, Percival,” you whisper. “Sorry I woke you.”

He smiles and squeezes you gently. “Goodnight, my love. Sleep well. If not, I’ll be right here.”


End file.
